


XVIII: beware the lunar light

by maricharde



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, F/M, M/M, Multi, mentions of lucio/nadia, possibly other ships in the future
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-06-23 23:49:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15617736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maricharde/pseuds/maricharde
Summary: There are werewolves living in Vesuvia. It becomes a problem when the Count decides lycanthropy is a problem that needs to be eradicated.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> every main character except for lucio is a werewolf fucking fight me  
> GIANT ASS SHOUTOUT TO KEET @kikithehousemoose FOR EDITING THIS AND HELPING ME FIGURE EVERYTHING OUT I LOVE YOU

It’s a warm night. The fields outside Vesuvia are calm and quiet, bathed in moonlight, and a gentle breeze is blowing through the crops. There are no travellers leaving the city under cover of the night, no lovers sneaking out for a secret late rendezvous, no people testing their luck.

Not tonight.

But there’s movement not far from the city walls: two shapes cutting through the tall grass, their teeth bared, a display of power and speed. Two red wolves, running together, seemingly aimless, just for the sheer joy of testing their limits. The bigger one is leading the way, until they reach the edge of what they consider their territory, and take a sharp turn, giving the smaller one a chance to get ahead.

The bigger wolf lets out a howl, and the other one triumphantly replies with the same. Their chase continues. They won’t feel tired until the moon starts setting, until the morning light lets them look human again, until they walk back home as the siblings the city knows them as.

***

_30 DAYS UNTIL THE NEXT FULL MOON_

“You’re _fucking_ impossible.”

Lucio’s voice is full of disdain, and Asra fixes his eyes on his cards, shuffling them quietly.

“Is there anything else I can do for you today?” He asks quietly, trying not to poke the bear. _The goat,_ he corrects himself in a sudden wave of mirthless humour, and tries to stifle a yawn.

He’d much prefer to be asleep right now. It took enough effort (and way too many strengthening potions) to get back to the palace today, all the way from Muriel’s hut, and after such an exhausting night. Lucio is really testing his patience.

“Yeah, you could tell me something useful for once, instead of the same pessimistic bullshit all the time.” The Count sinks into his pillows, closing his eyes dramatically.

“I’m not here to lie to you,” Asra replies, keeping his voice calm in an impressive display of self control. “My answers are bleak, because you’re doing nothing to change your future. It’s not-”

He barely has the time to duck before an empty cup flies above his head and smashes into the wall behind him, pieces of the precious china scattering all over the floor.

Asra collects his things and stands up in one smooth movement, not gracing Lucio with one look. “I’ll see you tomorrow,” he says coldly, and heads to the door, followed by cursing and yelling.

He doesn’t stop walking until he’s out of Lucio’s wing, on an empty balcony, where he leans against the wall and takes a deep breath, closing his eyes. It’s not that the Count is particularly scary like this, bedridden and fussy like a child - it’s just that every interaction with him feels heavy, the atmosphere thick with sickness and hate, the magic twisting in the most uncomfortable ways, and Asra really needs some fresh air after all this.

He slides down until he’s sitting on the floor, counting his breaths, focusing on the gentle sounds around him: the singing of the birds, the water in the fountain, the gentle breeze. And - oh. Steps. He doesn’t have to open his eyes to know who it is.

“Hello, Countess,” he says calmly when she joins him on the balcony.

“Hello, Magician,” she replies, mimicking his tone of voice. She leans against the railing, looking out at the gardens. “How is the one armed menace doing today?”

Asra grins, and looks up at the Countess with appreciation. “Cranky as always.”

She just nods. She looks tired too - her voice quiet, her movements slow. Her hair is a bit messier than usual, her skin more pale. Comfortable silence falls, both of them enjoying the nice weather and each other's presence, lost in thought, resting.

“Come,” Nadia says finally, offering Asra a hand to help him off the floor. “I want you to meet someone.”

Asra quirks an eyebrow, and lets her pull him up. He doesn’t ask any questions, trusting Nadia entirely. They walk at a rather slow pace through the palace corridors. There’s a slight limp in the Countess’ step, barely noticeable, but Asra knows better than to offer help when she didn’t ask for it. He’s not one of her servants, ready to foresee her every need and whim. She wouldn’t appreciate it.

Eventually they reach the main entrance. It seems like a new guest just arrived, and not one that tends to travel lightly. The servants are dragging bags and trunks out of the carriage, grunting as they pick up the heavy items. There’s a stranger watching them, looking nervous, commenting on their every move.

“Careful! There’s important equipment in there, you can’t just throw this around- oh.” The man pauses when he sees Nadia and Asra approaching. “Countess,” he adds, his voice more steady and full of respect.

Asra looks him up and down. He likes what he’s seeing: the man is tall, pale, handsome as hell. Long legs, loose shirt, elegant hands - and dark circles under his eyes, and a scrape on his cheek. Interesting.

“Doctor Devorak,” Nadia starts, coming up closer, ever the gracious host, a smile on her face but her chin held high. “It’s good to see you in good health. Was your journey difficult?”

The doctor shakes his head. “The preparations, yes... But not the travel.” His eyes meet Asra’s, distrustful and hesitant. “Who’s…”

“Doctor, this is Asra,” Nadia interrupts him. “My magician.” Asra thinks briefly that she might be one of the only two people in the world who can refer to him like that and he doesn’t mind. She gestures between them, encouraging contact. “Asra, the doctor is here to help find the cure.”

Asra obeys her silent suggestion, and reaches out to shake the doctor’s hand. “Welcome to the palace!” He sings, and holds the handshake a little too long. “I look forward to working with you, doctor,” he adds, sincere.

He’s really hoping for another friendly soul around here. Nadia is busy most of the time, the courtiers are absolutely horrible, Lucio is… Lucio. He watches the doctor carefully, awaiting his response.

A moment of surprise, quickly covered up with a bold smile, and a steady gaze of tired, grey eyes. Delightful.

“Please, call me Julian,” the doctor replies. “It’s… lovely to meet you.”

“Julian,” Asra repeats, and nods approvingly. He likes the name, and the way it rolls off his tongue. “Likewise.” He steps back to Nadia’s side, not taking his eyes off Julian.

“We’ll let you settle in,” the Countess speaks up again. “Asra, darling, can I ask you to show the doctor around?”

“Absolutely.” Asra draws out the vowels, tilting his head to the side.

“I’ve been here before, Countess, I-” Julian replies at the exact some time, and then pauses when he realizes they’re both talking.

“A lot has changed around here, doctor.” Nadia puts a hand on Asra’s shoulder. “A little tour won’t hurt,” she adds, and Julian doesn’t argue anymore.

“Come find me in the garden once you’re ready.” Asra purposefully meets Julian’s eyes and winks.

A delicate blush blooms on the doctor’s pale cheeks, and Asra grins triumphantly.

***

A servant shows Julian to his room, all of his bags already safely stored inside. He asks to be left alone, and they oblige without any questions. He wonders if they snooped through his baggage. If they’re going to deliver a meticulous report to Nadia. If they noticed anything that could make her suspicious.

Hopefully not. He sits down on the bed, and then lies down realizing how soft the mattress is, letting out a content sigh. He’s exhausted after the night he had, and there is a daunting task ahead of him, but he thinks he might enjoy living here.

He closes his eyes, just for a second…

...and wakes up three hours later.

The sun is setting, and he sits up in a panic, for a moment confused about where he is. Seeing his bags still untouched calms him, and after a moment of hesitation he crawls out of bed to check himself in the mirror.

Good enough.

He steps out of his room. There are pleasant smells spreading through the palace, but it seems dinner isn’t being served yet. He manages to avoid the servants, and eventually his feet take him outside to the garden.

He remembers the handsome magician’s offer. At this point Julian isn’t expecting to find him around here, but he decides to explore anyway. To his surprise, he quickly stumbles upon Asra, and the sight makes him freeze.

The magician is curled up under a willow tree, asleep on the soft grass. He looks cold, his arms wrapped around himself, his see-through shirt too light for this weather. The setting sun is making his white hair seem golden. It's a dreamy scene, soft and somehow otherworldly, as if he just encountered a fae in the wild, and Julian holds his breath, watching.

He snaps out of it after a second. He takes his cloak off, and carefully kneels down next to the magician. He hesitates for just a moment too long - before he can shake Asra awake, his eyes flutter open and meet Julian's.

“You found me,” he says, smiling softly, his voice raspy from sleep.

“I did.” Julian smiles back unconsciously. “Uh… Sorry I’m late?”

“Hm? Oh.” Asra stretches, and Julian wonders if he realizes how seductive that looks. “It’s fine. I wasn’t busy.”

He sits up slowly, and Julian launches forward to wrap the cloak around his shoulders. “You, uh- you look cold,” he explains when Asra gives him a confused look.

“I am. Thank you.” Another lazy smile. Asra pulls the fabric tighter around himself. “I owe you a tour, don't I?”

“You don't have to. I can ask a servant or something.” Asra's hair is falling into his eyes, and Julian is fighting the impulse to brush it away.

The magician rolls his eyes and stands up gracefully. “The servants won't show you the fun stuff. Come on.” He looks at Julian expectantly, waiting.

The doctor scrambles off the ground, and starts following Asra through the garden. Asra leads him back into the palace through a side door Julian didn’t realize existed until now.

They go through the entire building, sneaking around to avoid meeting anyone, squeezing through secret corridors, finding ominous empty rooms and easy ways to get into the kitchen without anyone noticing. And Julian has been in the palace before, but he never explored it like this. It feels like an adventure, and it’s surprisingly easy to fall into a comfortable pattern of jokes and quips with Asra, both of them clearly enjoying a little mischief.

“Do you mind if I ask you something?” Julian asks as they wander around the music room. Asra sits on the piano, his feet dangling in the air.

“I can’t promise I’ll answer, but go on,” he says, smiling.

“Why are you here? I mean- finding the cure, yes, but… Nadia said you’re a magician. The plague isn’t magical.” He crosses his arms, turning to face Asra, who frowns briefly.

“The Count has an interest in my work,” he replies, his voice suddenly a bit colder. “And the plague might not be magical, but it’s reasonable to assume that magic can help. I’m here to see if I can turn that assumption into reality.”

“Your work? What exactly does that mean?” Julian comes up closer, and the playful twinkle in Asra’s eyes comes back.

“Oh, lots of things,” he says, not really answering the question. “Red Eyes McGee is particularly interested in cards and fortune telling.” He reaches into his pocket and takes out a deck. “I don’t think he really understands how it works… But he asks for a reading every day.” He starts shuffling the cards, very clearly showing off.

“Would you read the cards for me?” Julian tries his luck, raising an eyebrow, leaning against the piano next to Asra. The magician laughs sweetly and bumps their shoulders together.

“Why not. Here. Shuffle the deck for me.” He hands Julian the cards, their fingers brushing, and it feels like an electric shock. “Anything specific you want to ask about? Or would you just like a general reading?”

“Just a general one.” Julian shows off while shuffling too. He has enough experience with gambling and playing to know a couple tricks. And the appreciative look on Asra’s face is worth it.

“Oh, a professional,” he comments, wiggling his eyebrows. “Cut the deck please? Three piles, then put them back together… there you go.”

Asra reaches for the deck. Julian watches him as he holds it for a moment, apparently concentrating, and then draws five cards. He spreads them in the shape of a cross on the piano, and flips them over one by one. And Julian has seen a lot of interesting things in his life - but these cards feel special. The drawings are unique, the energy is strong enough even for him to feel it, and a shiver goes down his spine.

“This is the present,” Asra says, tapping the middle card. His voice changes, and for the first time today he seems serious, focused. “The Moon. Interesting.” His eyes flick up to Julian just in time to see his nervous expression. “You okay?”

Julian swallows and nods. There’s no way this man knows how important the moon is in his life. “Keep going.”

“This card also sets the mood for the entire reading,” Asra continues smoothly, not pushing, and Julian is grateful for it. “There’s a lack of clarity in your life. Something is happening that you don’t understand completely, and you’re dreading the outcome.” He pauses, thinking. “I’d say you’re also hiding something. It might be influencing you, because you’re not sure how that hidden knowledge will affect what’s happening.”

“Yeah, that… Actually makes sense,” Julian replies, his mouth suddenly dry. Asra smiles and moves on to another card.

“This one is past influences that still have an effect on you. Ten of Swords…” He pauses for a moment, as if listening to someone. “A traumatic event that’s still holding you back. Everything went wrong, and you hit rock bottom. Maybe the effects of what happened are what you’re hiding?” He gives Julian an unsettling look and goes back to looking at the cards. “Either way, you survived, even if it’s weighing you down even now.”

“Your future. The Tower. Something very difficult is waiting for you, and it will change your entire life. A sudden change, one that’s no coming back from. It’s important to remember every end is just a new beginning.”

“Reasons behind your current situation, shedding light on the past influences. The Four of Wands. Despite the trauma you went through, you endured and kept working. All your effort is paying off. You were brought here to make use of your skill, and you’re good at what you do. You still need to explore the subjects you’re focusing on more, but your abilities are being appreciated.”

“The potential of the present. Your potential.The Lovers. Despite the scary changes that await you in your future, you will not be alone. If you stay strong like you have until now, you will have someone standing by your side.”

He finally finishes talking. Julian stares at him with his mouth slightly open, his heart racing. Asra lets out a short laugh and collects his cards. “Judging by that expression, this felt relevant to you.”

Julian clears his throat. “A bit, yeah. The Lovers, huh?” He puts on a confident grin. “Interesting. I’m looking forward to it.”

Something changes in Asra’s expression, something Julian can’t quite figure out - but before he can answer, a servant interrupts them, informing them it’s time for dinner. Asra decides he’s going to change before coming down to the dining room, and disappears quickly.

Julian belatedly realizes the magician took his cloak with him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucio has a plan. Also drinking in the garden, scary snakes, and pirate fun.

_ 26 DAYS UNTIL THE NEXT FULL MOON _

The doctor quickly disappears off Asra’s radar, which is… Seriously disappointing.

The day after their first meeting he personally delivers the borrowed cloak to Julian’s room - and really, the doctor needs some better locking spells on his door. Actually,  _ any _ spells, because there’s none, and slipping inside is ridiculously easy. 

He leaves the cloak on the bed, the small tears in the fabric magically repaired, and some strengthening and protection charms added to it for good measure. He’s curious about the doctor’s reaction - but there is none, as if Julian wasn’t in the palace at all. He doesn’t show up at dinners, he doesn’t even seem to sleep in his own room.

Perhaps showing him the secret passages was a mistake.

But the continuous solitude means that Asra can at least research the things he’s really here to research. He looks into healing magic all the time, yes - but the stacks that pile up in his room are all about necromancy and lycanthropy. 

He stops searching for Julian around the palace. And, of course, the moment he does that, the doctor accidentally finds him.

It’s late evening, and Asra is about to leave the library, taking some books with him, when the multiple locks in the door click one by one, and Julian himself enters the room. They both freeze when they see eachother, but Asra quickly smiles.

“If it isn’t the phantom of the palace,” he comments, moving closer, dragging a free hand across the nearby desk. “I almost thought you ran away in the night.” 

He watches Julian carefully, eagerly awaiting his reaction. The doctor looks tired: the dark circles under his eyes haven't disappeared, his hair is a mess, his clothes disheveled. 

“Yes, well… There's a lot of work to do,” he deadpans in reply. He marches past Asra and starts browsing the shelves, running his long fingers across the spines of the books. 

Asra frowns. “But can you really be productive if you don't rest properly? For a doctor, you look kind of unhealthy.”

“None of your business,” Julian replies, and Asra recoils from the harshness of it. There's a pause, an uncomfortable silence. “Sorry. I just… I thought about what you said.” He turns around abruptly, his eyes suddenly meeting Asra's. “About having to research more. I'm realizing how difficult what we're trying to accomplish really is, and I just…”

He sounds desperate. Asra wrinkles his nose and sets his books down. “You're not alone here, you know,” he says, crossing his arms. “I'm here to help too.”

Julian gives him a small smile. “Well then, could you-” 

“And I feel like right now helping means forcing you to take a break,” Asra interrupts him. “How long have you been up? Have you eaten today?” 

The doctor opens his mouth and closes it again with a click of his teeth. He stares at Asra with a guilty look. 

“Thought so.” Asra comes up closer and hooks his arm around Julian's, not missing the way Julian tenses up at the touch. “Come on. We're going to get some fresh air. If I had known my reading would turn you into a workaholic, I would have refused.” He starts pulling him out of the library. 

And the doctor lets him, not putting up much resistance. “Don't blame yourself. I've always been like this. I like to focus at the task at hand, ” he admits, somewhat sheepishly. 

Asra clicks his tongue disapprovingly. “You're not gonna find a cure if you exhaust yourself like this. No work talk tonight, we're taking some wine and bread and cheese and going to the garden.” He smiles at him, and only now from up close notices the freckles on his face. It's adorable. “It's a nice night.”

Julian laughs, relaxing a bit. “It's impossible to say no to you, huh?” 

“Exactly.” Asra smiles triumphantly. 

They go through the kitchen, picking up some supplies on the way, and leave through the servants’ entrance. Asra leads the way, until they reach the fountain in the middle of the garden. He sits on the grass, leaning against the marble form, and pats the empty space next to him. 

Julian visibly hesitates, but joins him, sitting far away enough to ensure there's no physical contact. Asra thinks he definitely plans to change that - but not yet. He opens the bottle of wine they brought and waits, watching him: he feels like Julian wants to ask him something, and he doesn't want to push. 

“How did you get into my room?” Julian blurts out finally, and Asra can't help but laugh. 

“I'm a magician, remember?” He takes a sip of the wine, keeping his eyes fixed on the doctor, before handing him the bottle. “You only used a key to lock it. That's not much of an obstacle.”

He watches Julian go on a face journey, from disbelief through annoyance to amusement. 

“Very well then, o mighty magician. What do you suggest for someone who wants to protect their privacy a bit better?” He only looks more handsome when he loosens up. 

Asra taps his cheek with his finger, thinking. “Some locking spell, maybe a protection one. There's lots of options. But if I do it for you, I will be able to undo it too. Willing to take that risk?” He wiggles his eyebrows, and Julian sighs dramatically. 

“I don't really have much choice, do I? You're the only one dabbling in magic around here.” He takes a big gulp of the wine as Asra fakes an offended expression. 

“First of all, I don't  _ dabble _ .” He says, putting a hand on his chest. “Magic is my life and my work and my life's work. And secondly…” He sighs. “There are others who do in fact  _ dabble _ living here. Our beloved Count, for example. By the way, have you met him in person yet?” 

Julian keeps a straight face, but Asra can sense the disdain radiating off him. “I’ve known him for a while, actually. His arm, that- that was my work. The amputation, I mean. He’s… something.”

“Hey, you can say he's awful, I have more than enough reasons to agree.” Asra winks. “I've known him for a long time too. He’s talented both at being annoying and hurting people.”

Julian frowns, and reaches for a piece of bread they brought with them. “What do you mean  _ hurting people _ ? Did he do something to you? Why are you helping him then?” 

Asra shakes his head. “That's a story for another time. And I like to think by helping him I can also help others. But…” He leans closer to Julian. “I said no work talk tonight. Pick a different subject.”

Julian laughs again, and it's pleasant to listen to it. He's about to reply when he freezes, staring at something behind Asra. 

“Don't move,” he says through gritted teeth. “There's a snake.”

Asra keeps his eyes fixed on Julian, and only reaches behind. The snake in question happily slithers onto his arm and further up, wrapping itself carefully around Asra's neck like a scarf as Julian watches in terror.

“Doctor, meet Faust. My familiar,” Asra says calmly. 

“ _ Friend? _ ” Faust tilts her head, curious. 

“A friend indeed. Right, Julian?” 

Julian blinks a few times, looking confused and still a bit… No, not scared - distrustful. “I'm sorry, what?” 

Asra laughs, throwing his head back, and lets Faust curl up in his lap. “She wants to know if we're friends. We can't really talk, but it's common for a witch to be able to communicate with their familiar. I can hear her.”

Julian narrows his eyes. “Yeah. Right. Sure.”

Asra nudges him with his elbow. “You're not answering the question.”

The doctor winces. “It's just… No offense, but… I don't really know you.”

“Point taken.” Asra helps himself to a piece of cheese. “What do you want to know about me?” 

***

They sit by the fountain for hours. 

Asra doesn't really answer any question properly, dodging and twisting everything around, seemingly for the sheer fun of it - but still, Julian gains a bit of insight into what kind of person he is. What he refuses to talk about also says something - the topic of childhood is a hard pass, for example. 

Sadly, Julian doesn't manage to find out if Asra is single or not. 

It's close to morning when they finally stand up, slightly tipsy, and Julian is finally starting to feel all the exhaustion coming down on him, now that someone forced him to relax and let the tension go for a while. He doesn't fight when Asra sneaks an arm around his waist as they walk back to the palace. He wraps an arm around his shoulders in return. 

“What about your snake?” He remembers suddenly, and almost stops, but Asra pulls him along. 

“She does as she pleases,” he replies, slightly slurring his words, and Julian notices, satisfied, that the magician can handle his alcohol worse than him. 

“Isn't that… Dangerous?” He wonders out loud. He untangles himself from Asra to step ahead and open the door for him, which earns him an appreciative smile. 

“What's dangerous is those good looks of yours,” comes a mumbled reply, and Julian can feel a blush blooming on his cheeks. It's fine, he can blame it on the alcohol. 

He doesn't reply, just rushes to Asra's side when the magician stumbles a bit, and there they are again entangled in a hug. Asra just laughs, and they keep moving through the silent corridors. 

“Um… That's the way to  _ my _ room,” Julian points out after a moment, surprised and weakened by the concept that maybe Asra wants to- 

“It's the way to both our rooms, genius.” Asra looks up at him, his violet eyes sparkling in the dim light. “I'm literally next door to you. Maybe you'd know if you socialized a bit more.”

Julian rolls his eyes. “You already made your point about thinking I work too much. I got it.”

“It's not what I  _ think _ , it's the truth!” Asra protests, and finally stops outside Julian's door. “Good night, doctor,” he adds, his voice and expression softer, dreamy. He leans against the wall, looking Julian up and down with a soft smile. 

Julian hesitates. He's exhausted, yes. But he doesn't want this to end yet. 

“Do you want to-” he starts, and the spell breaks. 

“Nope!” Asra pops the  _ p  _ and turns away abruptly. He disappears in his own room without looking back, and Julian is left alone, feeling confused and dizzy. 

“Okay,” he says to the empty corridor. 

He drags himself to bed and absolutely collapses onto the mattress. He's out within minutes, and dreams, inexplicably, about a violet-eyes fox.

***

_ 24 DAYS UNTIL THE NEXT FULL MOON _

There are rumours spreading around the palace, and Nadia hears more than her servants think she does.

She likes it that way. If they think she’s more oblivious than she actually is, it just means she gets to know almost everything that happens around here. And if the servants start talking about seeing a beast wandering through the garden at night, a wolf showing up every full moon, well. That’s just a sign she needs to be more careful.

Sadly, the gossip somehow reaches her husband too.

She’s sitting by his bed now, patiently listening to his rambling. It’s sad, seeing him like this. He’s doing his best to not show how much the illness is really affecting him, but there’s no hiding the lost weight, the sunken cheeks, the red in his eyes. 

She can still see the great man he once was in him. He was rarely gentle, very rarely kind, but he was great. Now… It seems like the disease is bringing out the worst parts of him, and eradicating all the good ones.

“I want to research this,” he says, and Nadia tunes back into his monologue. “If there’s a werewolf in the palace, that’s dangerous. We don’t need this on top of everything. I want books, and I want ways to get rid of them, and- maybe there’s more of them in the city? I should talk to Vulgora about this…”

Years of practice taught Nadia how to keep a straight face in any circumstances. Even now, when the man she married is unknowingly directly threatening her life. She straightens her back and folds her hands in her lap.

“I don’t think you should worry about this, darling,” she starts, perfectly calm on the outside. “With your health…”

Lucio slams a fist down the nightstand, and she closes her eyes, not reacting in any other way.

“Don’t tell me about my health,” he spits through gritted teeth. “My health will not stop me from doing my duty.” 

A moment of tense silence passes. Nadia looks out the window, unmoving like a statue. Lucio lets out a deep sigh.

“I’m sorry. Noddy, I’m sorry. I know you care. But I don’t need this.” She looks at him again, searching for any sign of actual remorse in his expression, and finding none.

She stands up. She’s feeling a headache approaching. “I’ll send someone to see you soon.” She refills the glass of water on the nightstand for him, and turns to leave.

“Send Vulgora!” He insists as she opens the door. “And have someone bring me some books about this!”

Stepping out of his wing feels like a breath of fresh air. She knows he won’t stop asking. If she doesn’t send him what he wants, he’ll find someone else who will. This is dangerous not only for her, but also for the others. She doesn’t know who they are exactly. But she sensed their presence before, beyond the palace grounds, heard their voices in the night. 

She can’t let her people get hurt.

She pushes that thought down when she hears some loud noise coming from outside - shattering glass, someone yelling. She only slightly quickens her pace and goes to check what happened.

She steps out onto a wide terrace, from which she gets a perfect view of the scene: a broken kitchen window, a couple daggers sticking out the trunk of a nearby tree, a bleeding cook running outside, holding a pan like a weapon, and Asra standing next to Julian, both of them frozen. 

And the next second the cook is chasing both of them, and they are running away, laughing like teens, and Nadia can’t help a small quirk of her lips and amusement sparkling in her eyes.

Still, she straightens her back, clears her throat, and puts on a mask of disapproval.

“What is the meaning of this?” She calls out from the terrace, and everyone stops. Nobody dares open their mouths. “Explain immediately!” She demands, clenching her fists.

Unsurprisingly, it’s Asra who chooses to speak up first. She has a feeling it’s simply because he sees right through her facade, not really buying her act.

“Well, you see, Countess,” he starts, not even bothering to wipe the smile off his face, “Julian here was showing me some ways to spend free time from his pirate days.”

She raises one eyebrow. “So you were throwing daggers.”

“So we were throwing daggers. And, well, I wanted to see if Julian can be distracted enough while throwing to miss.” Everyone’s eyes travel to Julian, who’s blushing furiously, staring at the grass, his arms crossed. “As it turns out, he can.”

It’s becoming increasingly difficult for Nadia to keep a straight face. “And are you going to help my innocent cook, who you hurt in the process?”

“If he puts down that pan, of course I am going to help him.” Asra smiles innocently at the cook in question. 

Nadia gives a nod, and the poor bleeding man lowers his makeshift weapon. There’s some confusion as both Asra and Julian rush to his side to check on the wound. The magician softly pushes Julian away, and puts his palms on the sides of the cook’s head. A moment of concentration and the wound closes, and then disappears completely, no scarring left behind.

The cook touches the place where the wound was, distrustful, and reluctantly mumbles a thank you. He marches away grumbling something about having to clean up, only pausing to bow to Nadia.

“And my window?” Nadia pushes, pretending not to be impressed. The partners in crime exchange a hesitant look.

“I can… Pay for it?” Julian says, his voice becoming more high-pitched with every word.

Nadia finally bursts out laughing. Despite knowing her well, both Asra and Julian breathe out with relief as she starts descending the stairs to join them.

“I’ll forget all about it if you show me how to throw a dagger.”


	3. Chapter 3

_ 20 DAYS UNTIL THE NEXT FULL MOON _

Eventually, Nadia decides that the best (or rather, the least disastrous) course of action is going to be giving Lucio some of the books he requested - but just the most useless ones, with little information and vague descriptions. They should keep him busy for a while. It's merely simple stalling, but it's something. 

She also finds some task for Vulgora that has them travel away from the castle, just in case, and makes sure everyone else who lives in the castle thinks she was unable to stop them from leaving. 

Now she's in the library, looking for the books she has in mind. She's been searching for a while, and she still can't find them. In fact, it seems that almost all of the books on lycanthropy have mysteriously disappeared. She never discouraged her guests from taking reading material to their rooms, but this is worrying. 

The locks in the door click, and when she turns around she faces Asra, carrying a whole stack of books. He welcomes her with a bright smile. 

“Nadia. You don't come here often,” he comments. He drops the stack on one of the desks and walks up closer. 

“I am just looking for something.” She smiles back easily. “It is good to see you.” She means it - he's always a breath of fresh air amongst all the gloomy courtiers and bowing servants. 

“Anything I can help with?” He crosses his arms, leaning against the shelves, and she shakes her head. 

“I don't think so. I dare say I know my way around my own library.” She turns away to scan the spines of the books again. Someone rearranged them, clearly to hide the glaring absence of a whole section. 

“Very well. Be mysterious. I was just dropping these off anyway. I'm going to sleep.” He pushes himself away from the shelves, and gives her a brief kiss on the cheek as he walks past her. 

“It's noon, Asra,” she replies, surprised. 

“Time isn't real.”

She laughs, and absent-mindedly walks over to check the books he brought with him - and her blood runs cold. 

_ Lycanthropy: A layman’s guide.  _

_ Ten ways to fight a Wolf.  _

_ The Monster Encyclopedia: T-Z.  _

_ The wolves, the moon and you: how to stay safe.  _

_ A chronicle written in blood: horrifying cases of werewolf attacks. _

“Asra?” She asks, keeping her voice steady and her face a mask. When he pops his head back into the library, he looks perfectly innocent. “Why exactly are you exploring this subject? I imagine it has nothing to do with the plague.”

He doesn't miss a beat, answering not too fast and not too slow, seemingly honest. But for the first time since they became friends, she feels she doesn't trust him. 

“There's been some rumours around town.” He shrugs. “I thought taking some precautions won't hurt. We don't need that mess on top of everything.”

“Indeed.” She narrows her eyes for the briefest moment, and then smiles at him. “Sweet dreams, magician.”

He winks and disappears again. 

Nadia is left alone in the library, wondering if she just lost the one man she truly thought she could find an ally in. 

***

_ 17 DAYS UNTIL THE NEXT FULL MOON _

Asra wakes up with the sun, and doesn't waste any time this morning. Well, maybe he wastes a little time - the bath is just  _ so _ nice - but after that he dresses quickly, and doesn't even stop for breakfast. He just takes some food from the kitchen, enough to feed five people, and sneaks out of the palace. 

He knows he disappears often enough for nobody who knows him to really worry. The weather is nice, the path he’s taking is simple and he knows it like the back of his own hand, he’s well rested and enjoying the journey.

It takes him a few hours of fast paced walking to reach his destination. A hut hidden in the woods, which he used to call a home. He still enters without knocking.

“Muriel?” He doesn’t have to raise his voice. The inside is tiny. The pile of furs on the bed moves, and Muriel raises his head, his hair sticking out in all directions.

“Hi.”

Asra dumps his bag on the floor and jumps. He lands right on Muriel, who is absolutely not bothered by this, as if Asra weighed nothing. “Hi! Get up. The weather is lovely and I brought you food.”

“I don’t want any food from him.” Muriel lies back down, closing his eyes, and Asra rolls off to stretch out by his side.

“It’s not food from  _ him _ , it’s food from  _ me _ . And it’s way past time for breakfast. Start the fire, come on,” he insists. 

Muriel looks at him again, seemingly expressionless. “It's good to see you,” he says, quiet, and slowly gets out of bed. 

“It's good to see you too.” Asra smiles, pleased, putting his arms under his head. He can read Muriel like an open book. And right now he knows he's being genuine. 

They slip into a comfortable silence, Asra eventually joining Muriel in preparing breakfast. They get the fire going, make some tea, plate up portions of the food. Inanna shows up, called back home from her daily route around the woods by the pleasant smells, and curls up at her master's feet as both men sit down to eat. 

“Any luck?” Muriel asks, and Asra's shoulders slump down. 

“No,” he replies, avoiding eye contact. “Not yet. But I promised, didn't I?” 

“You don’t have to.” Muriel folds his hands in his lap. “You don’t have to do this and stay there just because of m-”

“It’s not just because of you.” Asra nudges his foot under the table. “I have other agendas.”

“That’s even worse.” Muriel reaches for his cup of tea. It looks comically small in his hand. Asra can’t help but smile, looking at him. 

“The palace is the only place I can find what I need. If I get to help some people while at it, that’s only for the better. And Nadia is a wonderful friend. You’d like h-”

“Why is she married to him then?” Muriel interrupts. Asra bites his lip, hesitating for a long while.

“It’s complicated, and it’s not my place to talk about it,” he decides finally. He goes back to eating in silence. Muriel does the same. It’s tense and uncomfortable, and Asra caves in first. 

“Look.” He swallows the last bite of his portion and leans back in his chair. “I’m not alone there. I’m safe. I’m doing this for all of us, not because anyone asked me to, but because I want to. And I really need you to finally deal with this.”

Muriel takes a moment to mull that over. “Okay,” he replies finally, and gives Asra the tiniest smile, which when it comes to him is a huge display of emotion. “Okay. I trust you.”

The magician lets out a dramatic sigh of relief, and stands up to take their plates. He quickly kisses the top of Muriel’s head as he walks past him. “I’m gonna wash these. Did you have anything fun planned for today?”

Muriel shakes his head. “I assume you’re about to change that.”

“Damn right.”

***

Julian wakes up late, immediately feels bad about it, and gets to work without pausing for breakfast. He spends the day conducting nearly maniacal research. It’s late afternoon when he realizes something feels off.

He puts down his pencil and takes a moment to think and breathe. His back hurts from sitting hunched over from hours. He rubs his eyes, and then pauses with his hands still on his face.

The magician didn’t come to bother him today. That’s what feels off.

Over the past few days they established quite a routine for themselves. Waking up at different times, going about their days and tasks separately, and then in the afternoon Asra shows up to remind Julian to stop working, and drag him outside to relax. Or, alternatively, do something fun and stupid. And since Julian rarely needs to be convinced to do something stupid, they end up having a lot of fun. An inappropriate amount of fun, really, considering what their actual job is.

But not today, apparently. It’s a bit worrying. And Julian can’t say Asra isn’t right to force him to take breaks, and so he rises from his chair and goes on a walk. 

The magician isn’t in the garden. Or the kitchen. Or his own room, or the library, or any of the other places Julian checks, and he checks all of them. It’s not that he’s worried - absolutely not. He barely knows the guy, right? They’re both adults. There’s no need to be concerned about the sudden disappearance of the one person that pleasant to talk to around here.

Absolutely none.

He manages to almost convince himself of that, mumbling to himself in the middle of a wide corridor. He doesn’t hear the steps behind him until someone grabs his arm from behind, and he turns around with a yelp.

For just a second Julian hopes that it’s him. But no.

“Countess,” he says weakly, and clears his throat. “What can I do for you?”

She’s the personification of peace and elegance, letting go of his arm and giving him a serene smile. “You look troubled. Is there anything I can do for _you_?”

He blinks, unable to read anything beyond support and sympathy from her expression. “Well… Have you seen Asra?”

Her smile doesn’t falter one bit, and she starts walking, beckoning him to follow. “Not today. Why?”

“He’s gone, it seems.” He catches up with her easily. “I checked everywhere.”

“He does that sometimes, yes.” She doesn’t seem to be grasping the gravity of the situation. “He’ll be back eventually. Is that all that you’re worried about?”

“What? No, of course that’s not- there’s so many things to be worried about, I just…” His voice trails off. He’s not really sure what he wants to say.

“You two seem close,” she comments all of a sudden, leading him into a comfortable sitting room with a wonderful view of the gardens. “It's been what, ten days? And yet you're already getting along so well.”

He blushes, not even sure if she’s insinuating what he thinks she is. “It’s not… Countess, you must know that…”

“Nadia,” she interrupts him, gesturing for him to sit down. She does the same, and pours two cups of tea. “You don’t have to explain. It’s not really any of my business. But you’re always so busy, and I wanted to get to know you better. So perhaps this is for the best.”

“Get to know me.” He raises one eyebrow and crosses his arms, leaning back in his seat. “Why would you want to do that?”

She laughs, and leans forward to push his cup towards him. “For the same reason you and Asra get along so well, I suppose. It’s difficult to find pleasant company around here. Once it’s found, it should be cherished.” 

She’s an amazing actress. But while her words make sense, and she’s being nothing but friendly and charming, he has a weird feeling there’s something else that she wants.

And then he tells himself to stop being paranoid and just enjoy having tea with the Countess. Not everyone gets to do that.

He spreads his hands. “I’m an open book. Ask me anything.”

***

So she does. 

They sit in that room until late evening, emptying one cup after another, and then moving onto wine. Not enough of it to get drunk - just for the taste. 

It’s truly lovely, yes. But at moments Julian can’t help but feel interrogated. He doesn’t mind talking, and the more he relaxes the more he talks - but she’s just so suddenly so interested in absolutely everything. 

He’s not sure what to make of it. And as he walks through the palace he already knows he’s going to overthink this entire situation.

But there’s another surprise waiting for him first. When he reaches his room, he finds Asra opening the next door. The magician looks at him with an innocent smile, standing with his hand on the handle. His clothes are dusty. There are strands of grass sticking out of his hair. He seems happy.

“Where have you been?” Julian blurts out inelegantly, and scolds himself in his mind for it.

“Out,” Asra replies simply. “Were you worried?” He teases, his smile widening.

“No, of course not. Not at all.” Julian tries to be convincing, but his expression betrays him. Asra’s eyes widen as the smile gets wiped off his face. He steps closer.

“Julian. That’s sweet, but… I just had to take care of something.” He takes Julian’s hands, squeezing them lightly.

“It’s dangerous out there,” Julian insists, avoiding eye contact. “And you didn’t even say anything.”

“Look at me,” Asra insists, and when Julian does, something in Asra’s expression chills him to the bone. It’s not sweet and grateful like it was a moment ago: it’s impersonal, full of disapproval, cold. “I don’t need you to worry about me. Got that?”

Julian swallows and nods. Asra lets go of his hands. And this is all Julian gets from him tonight, not even an additional smile, not even a goodnight before he disappears in his own room.

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote 4 next chapters in advance so hopefully we won't hit any hiatuses with this bs


End file.
